


R.I.P.

by Vgal_shonen_neko



Series: ZSASZMASK WEEK 2020 [2]
Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Catrín, Charro Negro, Here we go, I know, M/M, So yeah, This is for the, Vicroman, Zsasionis, ZsaszMask, ZsaszMask Week, and cuz the theme, but i dont care, cuz is an special celebration in my country, cuz the characters, cuz the ship, for their special week, hope you like it, i saw on twitter a few weeks ago, im late, im super late, in fact i´ve been busy drawing and writting about them, is never late to celebrate my OTP, this day 2 is special
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vgal_shonen_neko/pseuds/Vgal_shonen_neko
Summary: Segundo pic dedicado a la semana del ZsaszMask (propuesta en Twitter). Para el día 2 el tema es "R.I.P." (Rest In Peace / Descanse En Paz)
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Series: ZSASZMASK WEEK 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004076
Kudos: 4





	R.I.P.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola queridos lectores!
> 
> Siguiendo con la semana del ZsaszMask/Zsasionis, ahora traigo el pic que hice para el día 2. A éste le tengo un cariño un tanto especial porque es sobre la preciosa OTP pero también por el tema que me inspiró el título, ya que en mi país el Día de Muertos (o los días, más bien) es una celebración muy compleja y significativa que va más allá del atractivo visual y de la fascinación que despierta por todo lo relacionado con la muerte... y sin duda que eso, sumado a lo que también posee de magnética ésta OTP, da como resultado algo que al menos a mi me resulta sumamente atrayente y digno de análisis, que desde luego no podía dejar de homenajear aprovechando la ocasión :3 
> 
> En fin, espero que les guste :3 Gracias por pasarse por aquí :3

**ZOOM A UN PAR DE DETALLES:**


End file.
